Season 1, Episode 1
Episode 1 of BattleBots Season 1.0 was the first televised episode of BattleBots and determined the Quarter-Finalists of the 1st season of BattleBots. The episode featuring Episode 1 called Prelude to Battle was originally broadcast on August 23, 2000 on Comedy Central. Matches Ziggo vs. Missing Link Missing Link from the start avoided the hellraisers and charged at Ziggo, bumping over the spinner, Missing link then charged at Ziggo, from a shorter distance, knocking Missing Link off to the side. After the two robots re-aligned, Missing Link took one more ram and got it's Phonebook looking weapon slammed into the wall, Ziggo followed up with another hit to the blunt weapon, then after a third straight hit, the weapon started to become loose. Missing Link got one strong hit to Ziggo from the large weapon when Ziggo deliverd two straight hits to the front of Missing Link. Ziggo then hit the middle tube holding the weapon, following that hit Ziggo got in it's first big shot at Missing Link's left wheel, taking it clean off and leaving Missing Link a helpless spinning waste. Missing Link, while spinning nicked Ziggo shell, Ziggo got two big shots, tearing off Missing Link's second wheel. Missing Link then got hit in the rear by the killsaws as the buzzer rang. Winner- Ziggo via KO Mauler vs. Nightmare Both robots slowly approached each other as the 1st blow was done immediately to Nightmare, taking a wheel clean off and making a loud echo throughout the arena. Nightmare sufferd a second blow this time to the right side if the bot, sending the broken wheel flying and pushing Nightmare into the wall and getting stuck on the spikestrip. One more blow was thrown into the right side of Nightmare, slamming Nightmare into the wall and knocking back Mauler. Jim Smentowski is then heard saying that Nightmare was out, the ref then calls for the match as Mauler gets one more cheap blow into Nightmare's side. Winner- Mauler via KO frenZy vs. Overkill Both robots steadily approached each other, looking unsure to attack. Overkill finally broke the tension by striking frenZy's top, causing both robots to flail their weaponry aimlessly as frenZy got his first hammer blow to the front of Overkill. The two rammed each other as the flailing continued when Overkill pushed frenZy onto the hellraiser, frenZy retaliated by pushing Overkill onto the killsaw which sent Overkill flying and retreating. Overkill came back and delivered a massive blow to frenZy who then retaliated with it's own blow. FrenZy then pushed Overkill into the corner and delivered four blows to Overkill, three to the weapon and one to the body. frenZy drove into Overkill and got one blow, causing Overkill retreat to the corner once more, Overkill got loose and slammed into frenZy, the two got big blows on each other and separated. Overkill got a strong slam onto frenZy and the two started to flail once more as the buzzer rang for time being up. Winner- Overkill via 7-2 Judges Decision Category:BattleBots Episodes